Billy Kane
Billy Kane (ビリー・カーン, Birī Kān) es un personaje que aparece en los vídeo-juegos de Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters. Su apellido Kane esta destinado a ser pronunciado con "Kon" o "Kaan" en silencio (como en James Caan, un actor estadounidense) el siempre trata de mirar hacia afuera para su pequeña hermana Lilly Kane. Hace su primera aparición en Fatal Fury 2 como subjefe del juego y en KOF hace su primer debut en KOF '95. El ademas es una de las estrellas de la película animada y de las adaptaciones de los cómics de Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters, el personaje de Billy ha sido bien recibido dentro de los videojuegos, habiendo aparecido en varias encuestas de de popularidad de la serie. Ademas, su aparición en KOF '97 se llevo a cabo como resultado de una encuesta de popularidad desarrollada por tres revistas de videojuegos las publicaciones de videojuegos han elogiado a Billy como uno de los mejores personajes de la serie de Fatal Fury y les gusto la forma en que se desarrollo a través de The King of Fighters. Ademas en el manga The King of Fighters: Kyo, cuyo autor es Masato Natsumoto, Billy empieza a investigar de Kyo Kusanagi con el fin de que le hable del antiguo demonio Orochi. Su aparición en Fatal Fury 2 parece ser el modelo de la antiguo ingles luchador profesional, Dynamite Kid. En los juegos posteriores, su diseño se inspira en el músico Axl Rose. En Gamest Heros Collection de 1997, Billy fue votado como el cuarto personaje favorito del personal. En la encuesta de popularidad de personajes en el sitio web Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el personaje decimoséptimo con un total de 757 votos. Diseño del personaje En todos los juegos en los que aparece Billy es rubio y cubre su cabello con una bandana roja y blanca.Sin embargo, el cambia constantemente su vestuario en varios juegos. En el primer juego de Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters '95, Billy usa zapatos deportivos negros, con pantalones de mezclilla atados con una chaqueta azul pequeña y guantes. En Fatal Fury Special, Billy usa una camisa deportiva sin mangas con la union Jack en su parte pectoral. También jeans color azul cielo y botas rojas, en la serie Real Bout Fatal Fury y en la mayoría de la serie KOF, Billy lleva una chaqueta azul abierta, con botas negras y jeans azul oscuro. En Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition y en Kof 2003, lleva un traje similar al de la serie Real Bout Fatal Fury, pero con pantalón negro y una chaqueta negra de color negro y amarillo. En los dos Wild Ambition y en KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Billy tiene un traje alternativo similar a su traje formal. Historia Fatal Fury Cuando era un joven adolescente Billy y su hermana eran huérfanos en Londres. La vida era dura para ellos, Billy tenía que robar comida para poder alimentar a Lilly. Fueron vistos por Geese Howard, que estaba en un viaje de negocios en Europa. Al verse en los dos huérfanos, el los acogió después de ver la habilidad de Billy con su Bo. Años mas tarde, Billy es el guardaespaldas y mano derecha de Geese Howard, un criminal muy temido en South Town. En uno de los torneos que realiza Geese (The King Of Fighters) él y Geese son derrotados por Terry Bogard que buscaba venganza por la muerte de su padre (Jeff Bogard). Desde ese momento Billy, busca a Terry para darle una lección. Serie Anime Fatal Fury Billy Kane aparece en la de anime TV Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf, al igual que en el vídeo juego original de Fatal Fury, Billy Kane es uno de los secuaces de Geese Howard junto a Raiden, Hooper y Leaper.El entra en el torneo The King of Fighters junto a raiden en nombre de Geese y después son mortalmente heridos por Tun Fu Rue, mientras que los Bogards y Joe se están escapando de los hombres de Geese. En la batalla final de la película, que termina peleando contra Andy Bogard, acaba de ser derrotado por el. Vuelve a aparecer en la secuela de Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle, donde hace una aparición sin voz en el inicio de la película, en la que se enfrenta contra Laurence Blood en el Pao-Pao Café y es derrotado fuera de pantalla. Billy hace un cameo extendido en la tercera película, Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture, se encuentra con su adversario Andy en un club nocturno, pero los dos se enfrentan con el guardaespaldas de Laocorn Hauer antes de tener la oportunidad de luchar de nuevo. The King of Fighters 'King of Fighters '95' Billy en su afán de vengarse de Terry forma parte de un nuevo torneo KOF, hace equipo con Iori Yagami y Eiji Kisaragi formando el "Rival team". Tras transcurrir el torneo ellos son derrotados por el "Hero team", después son rociados por un gas somnífero, al despertar ven que el otro equipo no está, entonces le siguen el rastro hasta una colina alta donde observan una impresionante batalla desde lejos luego presencian una terrible explosión donde muere Rugal. Después de ese acontecimiento Iori le da una paliza por fallarle en su objetivo.thumb|Billy al lado de Geese 'King of Fighters '96' El sólo aparece en el Final de Boss Team (KOF '96) aparece Billy para defender a Geese del balazo que le quería dar Mr.Big al saber que Geese sólo lo usaba para tener el poder de Orochi. Al pasar un tiempo desde lo hechos en torneo antepasado Billy se encuentra recuperado y está listo para una nueva misión que le encarga Geese en vigilar a Iori Yagami en un nuevo torneo KOF, pero Billy también tiene la intención de enfrentarlo. 'King of Fighters '97' Hace equipo con Ryuji Yamazaki a quien Geese le había ofrecido el doble del premio si ganaba o por lo menos si participaba y también Blue Mary quien era una agente de la policía infiltrada en la organización de Geese. Al final del torneo Billy no logra enfrentarse a Iori pero es felicitado por su jefe por hacer bien su trabajo pero justo en ese momento Yamazaki entra para cobrar su recompensa en un estado de salvajismo, entonces Billy decide actuar para defender a su querido Jefe. Saga de NESTS. Se desconoce porque no apareció desde la saga de NESTS, aunque debuta como striker oculto en KOF 99 Evolution y en KOF 2000 como striker para Andy Bogard. 'King of Fighters 2003' En The King Of fighters 2003 Billy regresa y se reúne con Yamazaki y con otro integrante de mala actitud Gato, como parte de otro plan de Howard. Aquí Billy cambia su atuendo por el de Real Boult FF2. Maximum impact En KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Billy regresó al campo del Reino Unido con su hermana menor tras un enfrentamiento fatal de Geese con Terry. Aunque pasó sus días en tranquilidad, Billy internamente tuvo problemas con su deseo de luchar y vivir con su hermana. Una vez que se entera de que Alba y Soiree corrían en Southtown, Billy se embarcó en su casa para defender el legado de su antiguo jefe. Él, además, quiere resolver sus diferencias con Terry, que se analiza en modo de detalle. Another Day En KOF Another Day: Billy aparece en la Tower Geese para enfrentarse a Lien Neville (Ya que ella tiene como objetivo eliminar a todos los súbditos de Howard). Primero le dice a Lien que si su organización hizo esta masacre a lo que esta no le responde y solo decide darle pelea. Cuando estaban a plena batalla a Lien se le cae su GPS, lo cual hace que Billy la tire con su Santezukon y en el lugar donde Geese se suicido. En ese momento entra Rock Howard para detenerlo, Billy amenaza a Rock sobre su pasado y si ella puede morirse el igual. Rock se defiende de todos modos y prefirió salvar a Lien antes de que Billy le sugiera hacer a Rock que entre al lado del mal. Rock se negó ante tal cosa por lo que Billy decidió terminar con ambos, cuando todo termina Lien toma su GPS y saca su CN-4000 lo cual hace desaparecer a Billy por los aires. En el final del Episodio 4 hizo como un debut cuando parecía que sobrevivió al ataque de Lien. No se sabe si ha desaparecido o tal vez continua siendo el subordinado de Geese ya que en KOF XIII aparece como personaje exclusivo para consolas. Personalidad Billy puede ser considerado un "buen chico" él no es un hombre malo, su carrera criminal está motivado más por el deseo de ganar dinero fácil y su respeto por Geese Howard de la malicia real. Su lado más suave se muestra a menudo cuando está con su hermana Lilly o sus amigos Eiji Kisaragi y Blue Mary, incluso su odio por Terry Bogard se ha suavizado a ser más de una rivalidad. Billy odia el tabaco, los cigarrillos (esta es la explicación que se muestra en la parte posterior de su chaqueta) y la voluntad, y mientras su odio de Terry Bogard puede haber ablandado a Billy también tiene un odio profundo por Iori Yagami: Tras vencer tanto a Billy y Eiji Kisaragi al borde de la muerte y luego Iori los abandono (en The King of Fighters '95). Incluso en el OVA Another Day acosaba a Rock Howard de que se uniera con el y seguir el estatus en la familia Howard. Cosa que Rock no le agrada y mucho menos porque aun desprecia a Geese. Bill también es amargo hacia Joe Higashi, quien le gusta a su hermana, de quien él es muy protector. Estilo de Lucha Su estilo de lucha es el Bojitsu, utiliza sus ataques con su Santetsukon, tanto la técnica de su arte como el Bojutsu primario, pero también realiza algunos movimientos de Kung Fu con el fin de utilizar su Three Section Staff. En Fatal Fury, Billy puede perder su báculo lanzándolo al oponente después de ejecutar su Kon Senpuu. Una vez que lo hace, va a encogerse de miedo ante el personaje del jugador dejándolo vulnerable hasta que se produce otro báculo por uno de los secuaces de Geese en el fondo. El baston de Billy en realidad esta compuesto de tres tramos de varas duras unidas por tramos cortos de cadenas (sansetsukon) cuando Billy ataca normalmente, el bastón parece una vara común y significaría que la tensión de dichas cadenas es bastante fuerte para poder separarlas y en ciertos movimientos requiere de una gran cantidad de fuerza y habilidad. Poderes * Santetsu Kon Chuudan Uchi - 'Billy ataca a oponente con su baston de forma lineal. ** '''Kaen Santetsu Kon Chuudan Uchi - '''luego del golpe manda un segundo golpe, pero con fuego. * '''Senpuu Kon - '''Billy hace girar su baston para repelar ataques físicos. * '''Suzume Otoshi - '''Billy ataca diagonalmente hacia arriba con el baston haciendolo estirarse un poco. * '''Kyoshuu Hishou Kon - '''Billy da un gran salto al aire con su baston y cae sobre el enemigo de una patada. * '''Chou Kaen Senpuu Kon - '''Billy puede crear un anillo de fuego a través de su Sansetsukon, debido a la rapidez con que le hace girar, haciendo fricción con el aire y el acero del arma. Una vez hecho el anillo, puede dispararlo contra el oponente. En los Supers hace el mismo movimiento pero esta vez lo devuelve con una cortina de fuego. * '''Fuerza pico -' Billy Kane es mas fuerte de lo que parece, capaz de transportar armas muy pesadas, en su movimiento personal. Este lo hace como los chacos ninjas. * 'Levantar oponentes -' con su arma levanta a su oponente en su estómago y lo azota. En Another Day una de sus técnicas casi intentaba matar a Lien Neville en la Tower Geese. * 'Copia de arma -' Billy puede crear copias de su arma. En sus Movimientos de Desesperación los hace desde 3 a 6 veces con toques de fuego (el último como SDM). * 'Acrobacia -' Como se ve en la LDM, Billy salta con su arma en el adversaria y lo golpea con ella a 15 aciertos para finalmente lanzarlo al piso. * 'Ocultar arma -' En su HSDM de 2002 y XIII Billy es capaz de ocultar el arma, y si el jugador lo golpea comienza hacer la misma técnica hacia 16 aciertos. Los tres golpes finales los hace con una explosión de fuego. * '''Dai Guren Rasen Kon - '''es el Neo Max de Billy en KOF XIII, donde hace girar su baston tan rapidamente que se enciende en llamas, y arroja las llamas producidas sobre su oponente. Habilidades * '''Boveda poste '-' Billy sobre sabe en el salto con pertina, incluso se utiliza el deporte para ayudarlo en batalla. * I'nstrumentos musicales' '-' Billy toca la guitarra electrica muy bien y tiene una banda de Heavy Metal en el Reino Unido. * Que hacer el lavadero '-' Billy le encanta hacer la colada. * Administracion '-' Billy quedo a cargo de la admisnitracion de Geese Howard después de su muerte. Música *'Hashi wo Arukeba, Bo ni Ataru (Walking on a Bridge, Striking with a Staff)' - Fatal Fury *'Arashi no Saxophone' - The King of Fighters '95 *'London March' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match, The King of Fighters XIII (Versión Consola), Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf, Garou Densetsu Special *'The Long Pole' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'N.D.R.' - Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (como EX Billy) *'Yuuwaki no Toki (Temptation Time') - The King of Fighters 2002 *'Villainous' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Tranquilizer' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Geese ni Katakori (A Stiff Neck for Geese)' - The King of Fighters XIII (Versión Consola, como Tema Tipo B.) *'Soy Sauce For Koyadofu' - The King of Fighters XIV Actores de Voz *Katsuhisa Namase - Fatal Fury II ~ Special, The King of Fighters '95 *Keiichi Nanba - Fatal Fury 3, Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD *Atsushi Yamanishi - Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series (Real Bout ~ Wild Ambition, KOF '97 ~ 2002, Maximum Impact series) *Seijirou - The King of Fighters 2003; The King of Fighters: Another Day; The King of Fighters XIII *Masaki Masaki - The King of Fighters XIV *Marc Donovan - Maximum Impact series (Ingles) *Daiki Nakamura - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Tomohiro Nishimura - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Paul Dobson - animated films (Inglés) *Haruki Ishiya - The King of Fighters for Girls Apariciones *Fatal Fury - Sub-jefe *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special - Sub-jefe *Quiz The King of Fighters *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters: Kyo - Carácter de Jefe *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - Jefe y jugador seleccionable *Fatal Fury: First Contact - Jefe y jugador seleccionable *The King of Fighters '99 Evolution - Como striker oculto *The King of Fighters 2000 - Como striker para Andy *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Tanto jugable y como traje Variación A para Lily Kane *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - Enfrentándose en un big bonus de Terry *Garou Densetsu Special - Enfrentándonse en un big bonus de terry *Garou Densetsu Sougeki - Caracter Versus *The King of Fighters XIII - Personaje exclusivo para PS3 y Xbox 360 *The King of Fighters XIV Cameos *Fatal Fury 3 - En el final de Geese *The King of Fighters '94 - En el stage de Art of Fighting (México) *The King of Fighters '96 - En el Boss stage y en el final del Boss Team *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact - Cameo de fondo *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - Cameo de fondo *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium - NPC *Capcom vs SNK 2 - En el stage de londres con Lily y Cole Karman *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - En el final de Geese *The King of Fighters XI- En en Final de Geese Solo en PS2 *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - En el final de Geese *Gals Fighters - con Miss X *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Apariciones en Celulares *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - Jefe *Days Of Memories (4to) - NPC *SNK Dream Battle Apariciones en Anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King Of Fighters: Another Day - EP2 y EP4 *The King of Fighters: Destiny Curiosidades *Billy usa su traje de Fatal Fury Wild Ambition en KOF 2003 y en el 2006, como su traje normal-Variación F. *En la fotografía del recuerdo en KOF 2002 UM los villanos de "Fatal Fury" aparece con Yamazaki y Gesse Jugando Dominó, el tiene un cigarrillo en la boca pese a que "supuesta mente" el odia a los cigarrillos. Personajes similares *EX Billy Kane Tarjetas Archivo:Billycfc1.gif Archivo:Billycfc2.gif Archivo:Billykane.png Sprites Archivo:Billykanengpcff.gif Real Boult Fatal Fury KOF 97 KOF 2003 Fatal Fury Fatal Fury 2 KOF 95 KOF XIII Galería Artworks Billy_Kane.jpg|Fatal Fury Billy_Kane_2.jpg|Fatal Fury 2 Billy_Kane_3.jpg|Fatal Fury 3 Billy_Kane (1).jpg|Real Boult Fatal Fury Billy_Kane (2).jpg|Real Boult Fatal Fury 2 Billy.gif|Fatal Fury Wild Ambition Billy1.jpg|The King of Fighters 95 Billy2.jpg|The King of Fighters 97 Billy-i9.jpg|The King of Fighters 99 Billy3.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Billy4.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 Billy.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave Billy-mi2another.jpg|Traje alterno de KOF MI 2 Billy-XIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Billy_KOFXIV.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV Scans 024.png|Trofeo Billy KOF XIII 1895431-gallarycard136.png|Chibi KOF XIII 2118520-ed_009.png Striker_billy_KOF_2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Striker Billy_another_day.png|En KOF: Another Day Billy-ova.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Billy_DOfM.png|Days Of Memories BillyPotraitKOFXI.png|Retrato KOF XI Tarjetas Billy_kof_x_fatal_fury_card.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Inglaterra Categoría:Personajes KOF '95 Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Personajes Striker Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes con Armas Categoría:Personajes pirokinéticos Categoría:Habilidad en Bojutsu Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Nacidos en Diciembre Categoría:Kings of Fighters